<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Sacrifice by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884035">Stolen Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts">explodingnebulae</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her vision was blurred, she was light-headed. There was no invasive sunlight to disturb her vision, the thick drapes had made sure of that. All light came from a candle by the mirror and the washing bowl. A door closed and locked, steps came her way and a hand touched the wood of the bedpost. The long nails revealed the identity of her visitor, she rose her eyes to find him watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to be up,” he said, sitting on the bed. He tilted his head, a hand drawing her hair away from her neck, “I’ll make sure you don’t remember this later. It would spoil the game.” He leaned close, kept his eyes on hers, a smile growing. A digit touched the side of her face, had her exposing her neck. “Anything to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her lips, swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count shrugged at her silence, went for her neck. His fags tore skin, bore pain his venom didn’t allow her to feel, yet her hand caught his arm. It didn’t stop him in the least, instead, it seemed to make him lean closer yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind processed with curiosity the unusual quietness of his feeding. He was a messy eater, but his squelching was limited and she wondered where this constraint was coming from. He did could have had her dry by now had he been feeding as he did under normal circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was between the awakening world and fantasy when there was a noise by the door, something she realized was real when he paused; rose his head enough for his reddened eyes to narrow at the interruption. Whoever was at the door would be at risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha grabbed the front of his black coat, he growled but surprise got the best of him, and his lips crashed against hers before the vampire had the chance to absorb what she had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath his form, her legs shifted and parted. He didn’t hesitate, as if he belonged there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth tasted of blood, but she drank him in like he was pure ambrosia. Her hand worked to get his coat out of the way, while the other hiked up her blue skirt. The Count caught this last motion and broke the kiss, met her eyes with a wide smile in his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have just asked,” he sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get those pants out of way,” she replied, pulling him down to her mouth again, kissing harder, tasting further. Her hips moving against him as he moved to follow her orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula caught her chin, kept her head down as he moved away. He peeked at the door before holding her gaze. “Sacrificing again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her skirts further, exposed her naked lower half to his eyes. She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips while studying her. A vampire, yes, but also a man. “Consider it a counteroffer. You’ve already fed from me, you don’t need more. This will keep you busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin grew. “Offering to sate my appetites?” He caught her lower lip under his thumb. “You should be careful, I might decide not to kill you after all.” He touched their foreheads. “You might just make me a perfect bride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A nun can’t be a bride,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered, spread her legs open further. “Let’s get rid of the nun, then.” He took fingers into his mouth, had them wet before touching her core with them. A noise between a chuckle and a gasp escaped him. “Agatha Van Helsing, had I known you liked me this much, I’d have acted differently at the convent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted on the mattress, got rid of the blue dress. He devoured her with his eyes, head to toe under his attention. His caresses at her core only growing stronger, he slipped two powerful fingers inside her, pumping at a delicious pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another noise at the door. “Count? Are you in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, oh.” He smirked at his companion. “I’m afraid I must answer the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs wrapped around his hips, she divested him of coat and his shirt. “You’re busy.” Her hand caught the back of his neck, kissed him slowly, nails playing with strands of his hair. Her free hand reached for his cock, stroking it, the noises he elicited lost between their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to this inn with a sleeping lady in my arms,” he whispered. “She seemed ill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ill, not dead.” She shot, a hand running down his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count.” The voice outside insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want them to hear.” He rose an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She guided his cock to her entrance, tightened the grip of her legs around his hips, forcing him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count grunted, forced them to a halt, and met her eyes when he sensed resistance. The pleasure that washed through his face was as enticing as it was revolting. “You’ll have me deflower you to keep a random man safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had this discussion before,” she answered, made a second attempt to force him forward and he didn’t resist it, even if she didn’t manage to have him move as fast as she intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha arched, pain staining her features, her eyes shut tight at the foreign sensation. It was liking being split in half. She did her best to ignore the kisses he planted on her face as if in an attempt to ease her suffering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agatha--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.” She ordered, even if he felt fine where he was, there was no pain in keeping him in place. He pulled back and she gasped when he moved. She sensed his smile when he kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaths mingled, he caught her hands, laid them beside her head, moved sensuously between her legs. Not fast, not slow, allowing her to feel both of them. How he felt inside her, how easy he thrusts were, how her body welcomed him, the growing sensation at the pit of her stomach. Their naked chests brushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their soft pants seemed to have done enough. The occasional wet sounds from their kisses or the creaking of the wood under their movements had discouraged whoever was at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned in his mouth, had his teeth scraping at her lower lip. One of his hands released her wrist to caress her breast, explore the softness of her skin with the tenderness of a lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second there, she had the terrifying prospect of his words not being lies. There was a chance he might try to keep her, make her like him. After all, there was no denying the amusement brought by the game. To add a sexual aspect to it had been a dangerous move that could cost her much more than she anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Losing her virginity to protect someone was one thing, lose her soul to the Devil was another. Yet, she couldn’t get herself to be terrified, she knew her reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan broke from his deep down his throat and, between thrusts and kisses, she saw a life where they weren’t enemies. Had they met before, on a different occasion, he might be pumping heirs into her, not allowing himself to be distracted so she could save yet another soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, in a different existence, he was bedding his wife, not his enemy. His grunts would be familiar, the way he tightened his grip around her wrist might be a delicious announcement of what was to come. The tensing of his form, how his mouth grew hungry for her flesh, how his free hand reached between her legs. It could all have had another meaning entirely, not that her time was running out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She denied him a last kiss, earning herself an annoyed grunt, and a bitten lip, along with a trail of soft bites down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pounding grew harder, and he had her coming, arching beneath him with a strangled noise. Her walls gripping him tightly, pulsating around his cock until he couldn’t take the sight or feel of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count collapsed over her, little holding his weight off her. He loved the soft protest he heard when he slipped out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaths filled the air, it’d take them a moment to break the silence. He considered how willing she’d be to repeat the dose, considered kissing the inside of her thighs until he had her compliant. He’d taste the chaos of them dripping from inside her, devour it as if he needed it to survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delicious blood, delicious mind, delicious body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might try and keep her after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered at the way her face would fill with red in rage at the audacity of his ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula kissed her cheek, didn’t mind when she moved away to escape his attentions, perhaps too tender for her liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzled down her to her neck, sank his fangs into her throat, and felt her relax. This she could deal with, the familiar struggle for power. She’d have no memory of this encounter, it’d disturb his plans, yet he sensed it wouldn’t entirely leave her. Perhaps a part of her would always know what she sacrificed, how she gave herself to the enemy to save yet another terrified child. She wouldn’t mind, would do it as many times as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count would give her peace, however, no dealing with the implications of his too tender kisses, the wanderings of her mind on a path too dangerous for comfort. He saw it, and he agreed with it. Had circumstances being different, he might have had her for a wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula gave her blank dreams. Until the time came to wake her up, tell her a story of his latest adventures on board of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demeter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the characters that would come with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until then she slept, one sacrifice absent from her memories, many dwellings of both their minds gone too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to start the game anew. Chess perhaps. Chess would suit them fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>